In a traditional approach, fans and blowers are used to create air flow. However, fans and blowers are very inefficient air movers when scaling down to very small sizes (e.g., millimeter (mm) scale). Micro-scale synthetic jet devices have been considered in the past with silicon micromachining; however their fabrication utilizing that approach, which requires micromachining of expensive materials, is cost-prohibitive.